Freddy and the Blowfish
by PelicanSlut66642069
Summary: Mike Schmidt starts his work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but what he doesn't know, is that the animatronics are living and kind and generous to attempt to tell him that his car lights are on during his shift.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt enters his first exciting day, or should I say night, because its 12 AM to 6AM, well, that's technically morning, I don't fucking know I'm not a Whovian those guys are too cool for me.

"Oh boy oh boy" Mike looks rather excited "This is going to be great, I can't wait to work 4$ an hour which is incredibly under minimum wage."

The phone rings, Mike doesn't know how to answer a phone, so he ignores, the phone answers anyway, whoa, spooky!

"Hello!?" the guy on the phone says

"Hello" Mike replies

"This is a pre-recorded message, Mike, ya fucking idiot" The phone guy replies

"Damn son"

"Look you're not gonna die if you're not stupid ok?"

"That's what my mom told me"

"That's neat kiddo, don't die and don't waste power"

Mike looks at the cameras, he sees the animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

"They look like cunts" Mike says to himself, he'll be doing this a lot.

"What a bunch of losers"

Bonnie heard this and moves, ominously saying "The fuck you say to me?"

Mike urinates profusely.

"Shit nigga, fuck my ass" Bonnie continues to get closer, it's too late, it's 6AM

"Neat, 1 down, 4 to go!" Mike exits the building.

The animatronics conspire.

"Ya fucked up Bonnie" Freddy says

"You should have just went up to the door and told him his car lights were on."

"I hesitated, alright? Shit have you ever been that close to a cool dude like that?" Bonnie asks

"Why don't we just get Foxy?" Chica asks, but before she can finish, Foxy bolts out of the curtains and screams.

"Yeah yeah shut up you fucking moron" The three put him back behind the curtain.

"We got 4 more days, let's not fuck this up" Freddy says.


	2. Chapter 2

It is night 2, Mike enters the security room, the phone turns on again.

"Yo watch out for the fox" The phone says

"What does he say" Mike asks

"Oogity Boogity" The phone hangs up

Mike opens the camera, he notices Foxy already peaking out

"Shit son"

All but Freddy are moving.

"SHIT SON"

"You don't have a son" Freddy says, but all Mike hears is the laughter from the animatronics, it was a good joke.

Bonnie goes to Pirate Cove.

"Yo Foxy go to the door and tell him his car lights are on, we can't get in fast enough" Foxy acknowledges with a quiet scream.

Mike opens the camera and sees Foxy is no longer at Pirate Cove

"Fucking noodles!" Mike says, he closes the west door, Foxy bangs on it. It's 6AM again, Mike leaves, with less piss in his pants.

"Motherfucking Foxy, you're not our friend anymore" Bonnie says

Foxy screams but I think he's crying like a bitch.

"I guess I have to come out and tell him, I can get past the defenses and penetrate the fortress!" Freddy says like a nerd

"You a nerd or something now" Chica asks

"No fuck off Chica you're always a huge bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

It's Night 3, Mike answers the phone.

"I don't know they're gonna try harder"

"Alright thanks dad" Mike says

"Not your dad"

Mike opens the camera and notices Foxy is sad.

"Yo what a little bitch" Freddy laughs hearing it, but Mike thinks Freddy's a murderous cunt.

"Yo Freddy where are you" Mike is scared, he's gotta look out for three animals now.

Chica bangs on the windows, Mike closes the door, so chica looks out the window and tries to tap on the window in morse code, Mike transcribes, but incorrectly.

"What the fuck, I wanna sausage lard tub?" Mike is extremely confused.

Chica is annoyed at Mike posing the fact he knows morse code and walks away, Mike opens the east door.

"Nows your chance to get in fuckboy" Chica says to Freddy

"Bitch don't call me a fucking fuckboy, I'm the boss of this place, you do what I say!" Freddy yells to Chica, the two began arguing as Mike watches on Bonnie, all he hears is Toreador March, Freddy's favorite song.

"Fuck me dude this is such a spooky place"

Bonnie attempts to get in the room for the whole night, compensating for Chica and Freddy's retardation.

"Yo bitch open the door up ya fuck" Bonnie says across the steel door, Mike is able to understand him

"Who said that oh god the spookiness meter is through the roof" Mike buys diapers online for protection

"It's me the bunny, my names Bonnie"

"Nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm Mike"

"Ya I know, look open the door up, we've been trying to tell you something"

"I don't know man, why don't you tell me through the door?"

Look Mike if they could fucking do that this story would be already over we still have nights 4 and 5 dude get with the program!

"Yeah sorry, I forgot" Mike says looking embarrassed

"Let's just say I can't say white sedan at night, like canonically" Bonnie advises

Sounds good, ok, take it from the top, Mike opens the door, but as soon as he does, Foxy comes running, Mike notices this and closes the door again before Bonnie can get in.

"Fucking hell we almost told him Foxy you fucking asshole" Bonnie says angrily, Foxy whimpers and looks super sad

"You're not getting any treats tonight you fucking piece of shit" Mike overhears, looking sad, after the arguing is over, he opens the door and goes up to Bonnie

"Are you two going to get a divorce" Mike asks innocently

"No Mike, come here" Mike sits on Bonnie's lap

"Me and Foxy aren't getting a divorce because we're not married in the first place, we're robots, not people, now go back to your room, it's getting late" Mike goes back into the security room, its 6 AM

"Fucking dildos" Bonnie realizes he could have told him about the white sedan

"Good job Bonnie, he was right there!" Freddy tells Bonnie

"If you weren't arguing with Chica I wouldn't have to work twice as hard"

"Look we fucked up, alright? Just try harder night 4" Chica calms them down, and they await the next night


	4. Chapter 4

Night 4 begins, Mike opens the cameras and notices Foxy is looking quite angry today

"Fuck me dude, they're getting angrier and angrier, I hope Bonnie will comfort me tonight" Mike says like the loser he is

"Look Freddy, just go immediately on the east hall and Chica stay here you're a wet cunt" Bonnie orders the two

"You're the cunt you purple fuck" There is disarray in the group, Freddy is heading towards the east hall, hiding in the shadows.

Chica goes towards Pirate Cove "Yo Foxy, when Bonnie goes by, rip his asshole face off" Foxy nods, and the two wait for Bonnie to mobilize.

Bonnie starts to move for the west hall, Foxy jumps out of pirate cove and rips Bonnie's face off, leaving behind the wires and machinery left in the head, and his lifeless body falls to the ground, Mad World begins to play.

"What the hell was that?" Mike hears the noise of Foxy screaming as he murdered Bonnie, Mike pours one out for his dead homie before he even sees the travesty

"Oh my god Bonnie is dead that sucks dick" Mike pours one out for his dead homie, but while doing so, he pours it all over Freddy, short circuiting him

"Dude what the fuck was that for asshole" Fredd yells to mike

"Look dude I'm sorry I was pouring one out for Bonnie he just died dude" Mike tries to calm Freddy down

"Oh shit dude Bonnie's dead? Fuck" Freddy and Mike pour one out for the dead homie

"Oh also yo-" It's 6AM, Freddy is unable to finish his sentence

"Fuck" Freddy stampers back to the show stage

"Yo real talk why can't we just tell him after 6AM, I don't think it's impossible" Chica asks Freddy

"Because Chica" Freddy hesitates to think of an answer "Yeah I don't fucking know"


	5. Chapter 5

The final night begins, Mike opens the camera to notice Bonnie has been replaced by a blue bitch of a rabbit

"Look at this fucking poser holy shit" Mike insults the New Bonnie relentlessly

"Ok listen new Bonnie, we're trying to tell him his white sedan's car lights are on? Got it?" Freddy asks the new Bonnie, but he doesn't respond

"Let's just go" Chica tells Freddy, they head for the East Hall, Bonnie 2.0 goes to the west, and passes by OG Bonnie's body

Mike notices that Bonnie 2.0 is moving to his room extremely fast, and closes the door, Bonnie 2.0 waits at the door forever.

"Dude" Freddy tells Bonnie 2.0

"Give him some breathing room, you're draining all his power"

Bonnie 2.0 stays silent, must mean he's a badass

"Dude new loser bunny fuck off the OG Bonnie's cooler than you" Mike tries to scare Bonnie 2.0 off

Meanwhile, Foxy begins to feel remorse for his actions, constantly staring at OG Bonnie, Foxy pours one out for his dead homie, he notices Bonnie 2.0 is subtly cutting the electrical wires to the door, trying to open the door, he screams which translates to:

"Hey what the fuck that's a dick move brah"

Bonnie 2.0 successfully opens the door and prepares to kill Mike

"Dude stop don't kill him" Chica unenthusiastically tells Bonnie 2.0

"Yeah I told you not to" Freddy says

Foxy runs to the hall to restrain Bonnie 2.0, while Foxy is holding back him, OG Bonnie enters and fucks up Bonnie 2.0 it looks like it hurts shit dude.

"Whoa OG Bonnie is alive not dead that's awesome" Everyone in the room pours one out for the undead homie

"Oh yeah Mike do you own the white sedan?" Freddy asks Mike

"Yee"

"You left the lights on"

"I did?" Mike seems shocked "Fucking noodles"


End file.
